


Where Time Moved Differently

by 4captains



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gay, LGBTQ, M/M, Old Man Bucky, Old Man Steve, Young Bucky, Young Steve, fixing the bullshit that is Endgame, homophobia mention, institution mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4captains/pseuds/4captains
Summary: The world needs to be changed before everything collapses. With the help of Loki, Thor, and Heimdall, Bucky Barnes goes back in time to swap Captain America with Stevie Rogers, and give them both a fighting chance for a good life. Stevie's confused and distraught, but quickly learns his purpose...his chance...and the potential for his future.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP. I don't even know how this'll end! I hope you all enjoy!

Bucky had a mission. Just the one; and it would change the world drastically. The mission was all a part of a bigger plan of course, a bigger plan to save them all. But it was going to be a bumpy ride and if he was being honest, he wasn't sure they'd make it. Whether Bucky liked it or not...he had no other choice. Living without Steve was never, EVER an option.

Bucky's long hair was pulled up in a bun, his metal arm was cloaked as a real arm with the help of Stark, and his clothes were a plain pair of jeans and a leather bomber jacket. Underneath he had a white tee. Not something he'd have worn, but it fit in well enough to not draw too much attention in this time.

He was walking on steadily across the street, to the little corner cafe where he knew Steve worked. This would be hard, he knew that. The year was 1943 and the other him, the Bucky of this timeline, was currently at war. This Steve would be the feeble little fragile Steve Bucky had known as a young man. That's why he also knew this would be hard. It would be hard to see Steve like this. Heartbreaking to see him wheeze. 

Bucky, with these thoughts in mind, steps into the cafe. Everything is so strikingly homey and familiar that for a moment he wanted to weep. But he doesn't. Instead he settles at a booth that he knows is on Steve's round. There are just the two waiters, and the other always let Steve have Bucky’s table. He waits, tense. Hoping he wouldn't give Steve a fucking heart attack. 

Pepper Potts had made Bucky look younger with the help of makeup and shaving before he’d gone back, but he'd refused to cut down his hair.

The fact that Steve had gotten this job was a point of pride for him. The owner was a lovely older woman who had been friends with his ma, and she had sort of taken him in after his mom passed. He loved this job, but he loved it more when Bucky came in to see him. He was whistling under his breath as he got some cakes and coffee to a nearby table, and turned to face the newcomer. From behind, he was a built kind of guy with dark hair and a leather jacket. Steve hummed as he realized this guy's posture was vaguely reminiscent of Bucky. Crossing the room with a tray, carrying a glass of water, he started in on his speech "Welcome to Theresa's...." The tray dropped from his hands and the glass shattered on the ground as he gaped "BUCKY!" he gasped out, and burst into laughter "YOU'RE HOME!"

Bucky jumped a little at the loud clatter and made a face knowing it would probably come out of Steve's paycheck, but then remembered it didn't matter. Instead he gets up and smiles, pulling Steve in for a big hug, but being damned careful about it. He wasn't who he'd been, and he needed to make sure not to hurt Steve. "Hey punk, can we talk?" He asks, because they needed to talk... not here. People were already staring at them for the dropped tray. "S'kinda important, it'll just take a moment y'kno?" This was a major lie.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" protested Steve, who couldn't stop smiling. He stepped away from the hug to pick up the glass shards and the tray, and hurried to set them in the back with the dishes "Theresa, I'm going to go on-"

"Clock out for the day" said the older woman kindly "Go be with your friend."

Steve hugged her gratefully. He was glowing like the sun, so happy, so overjoyed to see his friend. He hurried back out and stopped in front of Bucky "I'll go where-ever you want, Buck! Just...wow" His eyes were wide "You look...different. The hair isn't exactly standard regulation and...you..." He went red. The muscles were significantly bigger. "Let's...let's go"

Bucky smiled a little stiffly, worried Steve was onto him. He couldn't find out, not quite yet. That'd just be... well, bad. He couldn't have Steve suspicious before it was time. "Somewhere private, so, home?" He suggests with a little nod, glancing around as if looking for someone stalking them, but there was none.

When Steve agreed, Bucky quickly ushers him out onto the busy walk, making sure not to seem too suspicious or weird. "So, tell me, how'ya been? Everythin' a’right here?" He asks, looking sort of wistful. Everything had been so damn easy for them and they hadn't even known.

"Oh it's alright" he responded eagerly, leading the way...not toward his mom's apartment. They were going to BUCKY'S. "The job's nice, and Theresa gives me plenty of time off when I'm ill. The money you've been sending has kept my heat on most of the time" He looked gratefully at Bucky "You know I hate charity, but I also hate being cold." He was so excited to have Bucky back, he was talking like a kid. "But the war...is it terrible? I've gotten your letters, but it seems like you leave out the rough stuff" He looked disapprovingly at his the soldier. They had already been very close to the apartment, and they'd just reached the steps. "Buck...I've missed you so much" he admitted. "I'm so glad you're home. How long is your leave?"

Bucky suddenly realized he didn't have any keys once they reached the apartment. He hadn't had the keys for seventy years or so... Shit. He smiles sheepishly at Steve. "You still got my spare? I think I lost my key." He says with a little laugh. "Look, I'm gonna tell ya a'right, but, gettin' off the street and sittin' down first okay?" 

He also knew he had an inhaler in there and they'd be safer. This Steve was so fucking soft and cute and eager. How had no one realized that the Steve from the plane had been in a bad state? But that's what they were changing. They had a plan and it would work best for everyone... he hoped.

Steve's shoulders sagged "So it's not long then" he sighed as he took out a key and unlocked the door. He paused before opening it. "I've kinda been...living here" he admitted, opening the door. The furniture was the same, but there were clear signs that this was where Steve was staying. "Buck..." He closed and locked the door when they were both in. "I hate that you have to go back, but I know why you do it. The sooner this war is over, the better." He was still pissed that they wouldn't let him in. "Isn't there a way to take me back with you?" he huffed "Isn't there a way to...I dunno, bring me in your duffel? I don't like not knowing, not having your back."

Bucky tapped his finger against his own leg quickly. He could agree with Steve's plan, and wouldn't be lying even. Not playing entirely fair, sure. But he wouldn't be lying and the important thing was to get Steve out of this time, this place. To take him back to the future and change the past and hopefully change... everything. 

"I don't mind that y've been livin' here Stevie." He says softly then begin to pace a little, trying to figure out what to say and do. "Look, I ain't really supposed to be here." He says nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "I need you to trust me though, can ya trust me, punk? This once. I can't tell ya everythin' but I need ya to trust me an' pack ya things and then come with me."

Trust Bucky...wasn’t that was supposed to be a given? "B-Buck...you're not supposed to be here? Did you desert?" his heart broke and he stood up, going to take Bucky's hand. He wasn’t HAPPY that Bucky had run off from the army, but his loyalty was to his friend first and foremost. "What happened? Were they hurting you? Bucky, I swear, I'll kill them if they hurt you!" He was already coming up with a plan. "We can leave New York, find a place to hide out so they can't take you back. We'll find a way to keep you out of the army, I promise."

"I... not really, Stevie, could you pack ya things? I'll pack some stuff too, I already have a way out but s'gonna be a fuck ton'o crazy. It'll be okay. Everything will be okay." He puts his hands on Steve's cheeks, looking into those soft blue eyes. Fuck, he's so cute, and Bucky knows the little punk is as gay as a fucking daisy. But now isn't the time to go about declaring his love for the idiot. They were on a time limit here.

Steve didn't think twice. He forced himself to pull away (which he hated to do) and run around to gather his important possessions. He packed the few pictures he had, a couple items of clothing, a bar of soap, and a few of the toys he and Bucky had saved from when they were kids. He was done in 7 minutes flat. He hurried back up to Bucky with his bag slung on his shoulder. He felt a little guilty for leaving Theresa, but...she'd get along fine. She'd have less staff problems to deal with without his unexpected absences. "Lead the way" he said to his best friend, his heart rocketing in his chest. "You go, and I'll follow." He trusted Bucky so much, and it was probably a lot to handle. Steve would walk off a cliff right beside Bucky if the moment came.

Bucky had written a note, then packed a few things he had missed, but far from everything. He didn't want to mess it up too much. When Steve was done Bucky smiled a little at him, and nodded. "This'll be weird a'right but... s'okay a'right?" 

Bucky leads Steve out of the house again, making sure to lock the door properly and then they head on out. At first it seem at random, but then they walk out on an empty parking lot and Bucky stands close to Steve. "Close ya eyes a'right?" He requests, looking into the sky, now or never. "Keep'em closed." 

Then he clears his throat and looks around a bit nervously. If this didn't work, they would be screwed. "Uhm, hello? Heimdall? I'm a friend of Thor... well, at some point, and Loki at another. We need a lift." Bucky feels his stomach drop when nothing happen. He has grabbed a hold of Steve's hand to make sure he didn't run away. "S'fucking important a'right so stop bein' a fuckin' lil bitch about this. I need to talk to Thor an' Loki or Asgard's gonna be a fucking smolderin' pile of ash!"

"Bucky..." Steve sounded uneasy. Had Bucky been hit on the head at war? Was that why he was home early? "Bucky? Who's Heimdall?" Loki? Thor? Weren't those Norse gods?

Steve sounded anxious. "Bucky, where are we going?" He clutched onto Bucky's hand for some sort of stability. He was starting to get scared. Had he lost his best friend in a way that couldn't be recovered? Had he lost the man he loved in the worst way possible. "Bucky, if something's wrong...we can hide, we can go far away from the city. You don't need to do this." Because Steve knew now that Bucky was yelling at thin air, and there wasn't really any sensible explanation for that.

But there was a bright light as out of nowhere and Bucky quickly pulled Steve into a hug, mostly to make Steve close his eyes by pressing his face against Bucky's chest. He'd done this once already and he'd gotten nauseous as hell so he wanted to spare Steve the trouble. 

The trip is at the very least fast, and the next thing they know, they're standing in a strange golden room. They can't really stay here, but some things need to be addressed before they move on. They're far from alone. A man with dark skin and strange shiny armor carrying a huge fucker of a sword was there. Alongside him were a softer looking Thor and Loki. Well, Bucky had met them pretty late in his life, he supposed they'd look less worn.

He pulls out a strange looking amulet and holds it up. "Blondie, y're a fuckin' brat, the sooner y'realize the quicker y're gonna get a'right. Igniting war with the freezy place, blue people? Ignite the spark to start the apocalypse so just don't. You, angsty goth boy; talk to ya mama 'bout your real parents. She's gonna fold an' give ya the truth. In seventy years, behave like fuckin' adults." 

He probably sounded like a madman but he didn't care. He throws the amulet over to Heimdall, "2019 earth, ASAP, no questions asked. Y'll all just have t’ live it. Now use goth boy's magic an' send us a lil skip afucking head. Trust me."

Steve was shaking like a leaf. Normally, he felt so damn brave...but normally...Bucky was being...Bucky. This wasn't the Bucky he knew. He clung onto his best friend for dear life. "Please, what's happening?" he was essentially begging. "Bucky, you're scaring me" he admitted. He hated that he had to say that, but he just wanted the truth. He had told Bucky he didn't need it, but he hadn't known this was happening.

Now Steve tried to pull away. He wanted to see who they were talking to, wanted...wanted some evidence that the man he'd known since they were babies wasn't going crazy.

Bucky allowed it, and Steve was staring down the strange people, who were just kind of staring too. Bucky kept a tight grip of Steve tough, not letting him run away or anything because they weren't there to stay. 

Heimdall was quietly watching the strange object thrown to him, knowing it by heart of course. He didn’t deny the request. "His request is legitimate, though I know not how." He says with his deep voice. How the stranger had thought he'd get Loki's help though... he wasn't sure. 

Bucky though, stared down Loki. "Seventy years, asap. You'll have your questions answered." He says again.

The youngest prince hesitated, because admittedly he is curious. After a moment he slowly moves around the room to help with the magic. Seventy years was a blink in their lives, and he'd wait for the answer to this question. 

Bucky was so relieved, and the next moment, the whole scene flares up again, and they're gone from the room. They land on a balcony and Bucky groans loudly, because he hadn't had time to close his eyes. But they were in the right spot. Stark Tower...now they just needed to know the date. He needed to know if things had changed or if it was the same. 

"C'me on." He mumbles and slowly begins to move in towards the large living room. If things had changed, they'd be here. Tony, Nat, Bruce, Clint, Thor and possibly Loki.

"Bucky, please..." He was trying to process everything he was seeing. "PLEASE just STOP!" He dug his heels in, wheezing from stimulation and trying to understand. He jerked away from his best friend and stared at him. He managed to gasp out "Where are we, and what is going on? What's going to happen in 70 years? Who were those people?" He shook his head "I need to know what you're doing. I need you to at least explain a little. And I need...my inhaler" His shoulders slumped. "We've been friends a long time, Bucky. Just...tell me at least enough to go on."

Bucky had had a moment; a flash when he saw the big beefy Steve meet his past self, the Bucky that Steve thought he was talking to. Knowing he'd managed, at least hopefully, he visibly relaxed and looks at Steve, gently taking his hands. "Y'll think I'm crazy." He says carefully. "But... I'm from the future. Well, not future now, I'm from here. You were too, but..." He felt he was doing a terrible job explaining, and based on Steve’s face, he was. Bucky bit his lower lip and closed his eyes. Steve, the Steve from this time, had been a self sacrificing idiot and Bucky had needed to change it. Everything. Saving everyone but most of all, saving Steve. "I changed everything." He says softly. Steve had been ready to die, ready to do anything to save everyone but himself. Bucky was determined to have the same results, and keep Steve alive and happy.

Steve was trying to process. “You’re from the future...this time. Bucky, did you hit your head? Did I?” But the reality of what had happened in the past few minutes was sinking in. And as he looked out the window from where they sat, he knew this insanity was true. "Wait a minute..." he wheezed. "Wait...WAIT! That means I left...I left you behind!" Tears sprang in his eyes "YOU HAVE TO TAKE ME BACK! I left...I left him, I mean you...I left him! I can't just leave him, he'll never know what happened to me! He'll think I was killed, that I got myself killed or got sick and died. YOU HAVE TO TAKE ME BACK BUCKY!" He was gasping for air at this point. "PLEASE! I can't leave him...you....he won't survive without me. I won’t...I won’t survive without him.”

Bucky gently lifted Steve up off his feet and put him on a nearby chair, pulling out an inhaler from his pocket. Not Steve's, but a modern one that Bruce had gotten him. This would work better. He twists it as you're supposed to and then guides it to Steve's mouth. "Relax Stevie." He says calmly. "I handled that too. He knows what happened to ya, he knows I brought ya here safe and sound. The Steve of my time, he was moved back to your time, as if y'd never left."

Well, a beefy and healthy version of Steve that had seen too much. A Steve that just wanted to rest. Him and that version of Bucky himself would get that. Get to live their lives in comfort and happiness. "It is complicated, but that Bucky isn't alone. He's happy with you, with his family."

Steve put his head in his hands. "It's 70 years later" he whispered. He took a few more deep puffs of the inhaler, because his throat was closing and he needed it. "What am I going to do? Oh God...what's the world like now?" He jumped up "I don't know who the president is, or what cars are like. I don't know where my parents' graves are from here." He looked deeply shaken. Just an hour ago, he'd been so glad to see Bucky...but this wasn't his Bucky. "Why did you trade me for...for the other...Steve?" He still had trouble believing it. "Why am I here at all?"

"Because... the other Steve would have died here." Bucky says carefully. To part with his Steve... it had been hard. They hadn't been together, but Bucky loved him. They both had known it was for the best. 

"Stevie, cookie, m'still me." He says and looks at Steve. "I'll show ya the way there, an... y'don' even have a drivers licence what ya need a car for? I needed to change the timeline so... I changed it by takin' you from the other one. Trust me... big change." He says, looking at Steve's scrawny little body. "M'still Bucky, we still... grew up together."

Steve looked at him quizzically. He had questions. He wanted to confirm...wanted to be sure. But he also didn't want to make Bucky...his Bucky? This Bucky? feel bad. Steve wanted to trust him, but this had happened so fast...what was he going to do? "What happened when I rode the Cyclone when we were kids?" he asked, almost tentatively.

Bucky couldn't help but grinning at that. "Oh c'me on y'can't keep that against me." Bucky says with a laugh. He could still remember Steve struggle to the trash and puking everything he'd eaten up. "I made ya go with me on the cyclone and y'puked. I bought ya a popsicle with pear flavor to make it up to ya." It had been a cheap fucking ice cream, but they'd been out of money and it had been better than no ice cream at all. At least the taste had gone away. He ruffles Steve's hair playfully, "I also remember the time ya climbed up on that roof because Betty said y'were a wimp. Ya fell down and broke ya arm and I had to do all ya writing for weeks. Then ya couldn't even read my notes." Bucky pouts at Steve as if he was still hurt over that.

More tears. More than Steve could hold back. He extended a hand, touched Bucky's cheek, shook his head. "Y-You should be old" he said, because what else was there to say. "Bucky." He sniffled softly. He NEEDED to pull himself together but everything that was happening was so unbelievable. "It was the first ice cream I'd had in months. I only really got ice cream when you bought it for me, and neither of us could afford stuff like that often. Still can't...couldn't? You felt so bad, but I was just glad to have you there making sure I didn't fall out of the rollercoaster car"

"I can get ya ice cream Stevie, a'right? As many as ya wanna once this is fixed up. Promise." Because they weren't done yet. Right now they were in a strange world for the both of them. A world where HYDRA hadn't been able to take SHIELD because SHIELD had been co-run by Peggy, Steve and Bucky. A world where Loki hadn't attacked earth, and a world where the Winter Soldier hadn't been active because the buff Steve (now where the skinny Steve had been just moment ago) had kept him safe.

"There's so many things I'm gonna tell ya, cookie. Why I ain't old as fuck, what's happened, why I'm different. A'right? You'll know it all."

Steve nodded, straightened up. He took a second to gather himself; to wipe his eyes, to breathe deep, to force himself to relax. He did everything he could and then stood up from his position, met Bucky's eye, and said four words that were incredibly like Steve. "Where do we start?"

Bucky smiled goofily at Steve, that was his best friend alright. "By going in through those doors and seeing what’s going on." He says, looking over at the door that is slightly opened.

Bucky smiles confident at Steve, then walks up to the door and pulls it open. They are all in a meeting, Tony, Nat, Clint, Bruce, Thor and Loki. No Sam, Scott, Peter, Wanda or Pietro. Not yet. They'd come. He'd find them if nothing else. 

But there was another two people there, Steve and Bucky, even though they were looking old, much older. They both had wedding rings, grey hair and Bucky was having a serious expression on his face, but the other Steve looked up at them and he smiled a cheeky kind of Steve smile when he was being a little shit.

And the young, skinny Steve? He saw the wedding rings. And he got pissed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is angry at his older counterparts. He agrees to take the newest version of the serum. Things go differently than expected.

Steve stared at the two older men. He took in the sight of himself, but stronger, taller, older. He saw the wedding rings, and didn't care about anything else in the room. The wedding rings matched, they were a SET, they belonged to each other, they were MARRIED. 

"You'll be arrested!" he blurted out "How can you be so STUPID, you're going to get each other KILLED!" He felt lightheaded with panic, and suddenly he was glaring at the older Steve. "YOU!" he said accusingly. "How could you DO this to him?" he indicated the older Bucky. "How could you be so SELFISH!? If people see you..." He glanced around at the others, and indicated them now too. "Which of them is going to report you? How long until..."   
Trailing away, he looked at his Bucky, mortified, and set his jaw. "I would NEVER do that to you Bucky. I would NEVER, I don't know who he is but I would NEVER...." This was so confusing. This wasn’t his Bucky, but it was. The older one was his Bucky, but it wasn’t.

Young Steve sounded so ANGRY. He was being confronted by everything he wanted, knowing full well he'd never have it. Knowing full well it was impossible. This was a different Steve anyway, that much was clear by his EVERYTHING, and young Steve hated him. Hated what he'd done to Bucky, hated that he had lived the life Steve should've had if he was more selfish. Steve looked like he could've KILLED someone but didn't know who or what. He just stood there, shaking, looking like he was about to start shouting at the older Steve again, who looked stunned.

"Stevie, cookie doll!" Both sets of Bucky says in sync, and damn that was uncomfortable. 

"It's not illegal." Bucky on his side says softly. "They're not gonna get reported, cause they ain't doin' no nothin' that's illegal, a'right? Promise." 

"This isn’t why we’re here." The older Steve says calmly. “But if it sets your mind at ease...he’s right” He indicated the Bucky beside young Steve. “It’s not illegal. It hasn’t been for some time. We’re allowed to be this way, and glad. Now, we need to begin planning for this attack.”

"I'm sorry, but what is Mr. Spaghetti over there going to do to help us?" Tony asks, looking at the scrawny Steve. It was lucky for Tony that Pepper wasn't there, or she'd have swatted him for being rude. 

"It would have been better if Erskine could do it... but we don't have that time or luxury. So, we'll have to do it ourselves." Steve pulled out a small vial. The serum that had made him, but different. The timelines were different so he wasn't sure what this would do entirely. But it would make Steve stronger and healthier.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Steve exploded, tired of people plowing over him, and pointed at his Bucky. "Go back" he ordered. He didn’t address older Steve, not yet. He was pale as a ghost, his blue eyes wide and his pupils pinpoints in his confusion. He didn’t believe it. Couldn’t believe it and get his hopes up. Last time he’d checked, it was a fate worse than death to be found out. “Go back, go back. I want to know what's in that" pointed at the vial, and then turned to Tony. "You. You're Stark, right? I met your dad once, so it's just a guess. Call me ‘spaghetti’ again, and you'll find out how hard this spaghetti hits. I’m not a punchline but I’m not afraid to punch you so hard you meet God. Bucky" he looked at HIS Bucky. "It's not...illegal?"

Tony was about to open his mouth but decided against it, and both Buckys thanked god for that. Steve really would have punched him without a doubt. He'd probably have broken his hand on it, but he'd have done it. "Not illegal. Bein' gay is perfectly a'right." Assures Bucky by his side. "People still cast snide comments, but they ain't the majority." 

"So... he really is from the dark ages?" Tony asks, then points to himself; "I am bisexual, Nat is a lesbian, Clint is Clint, Bruce is ace." 

"I am not a lesbian, Tony." Says Nat with a roll of her eyes. "I am however bisexual, if we have to share. Hence why I am dating Laura and Clint." She sasses right back. 

Steve looked over at his Bucky and impulsively grabbed his hand. He didn’t know what possessed him to do it but he just HAD to. It seemed like everyone here was....something, some of which he didn’t understand. How was the woman dating multiple people and it was okay?

"If we can move on." The older Steve is blushing a little, trying not to... well... fine, he was still embarrassed about these things. The only person he was really calm about was Bucky, and polyamory was so far outside of that that it was painful. "This serum is what makes you... well, me. Strong and healthy. With this you could really help."

Skinny Steve cleared his throat, and indicated the serum. “I don’t care about being muscley, but healthy? That could make me healthy?” He set his jaw and without a second thought said “I’ll do it. Who’re we up again...THE WAR!” He sputtered in shock. “Did we win, or are we about to fight Nazis?” He’d love to get some punches in on Nazis.

"We won the war, but apparently you are about to get to punch some aliens in a few days time." Says the older Bucky. He was a skeptic. He loved his husband, but... aliens? Attacking earth? Seemed a bit far fetched. 

There was no Captain America in the traditional sense in the altered timeline that young Bucky had caused. That was the exact point of sending the older, stronger Steve back. He needed time to breathe. He needed to be allowed to live a life of peace and happiness, doing his job without the constant strain. Doing his job with the help of friends. He’d gone to war just until it ended, and because he knew how Bucky would’ve been lost, he’d been able to prevent it. But with the Winter Soldier Bucky being the one who altered the timeline, he had remained. There had been no Winter Soldier and no Captain America for the stronger Steve...just two military men doing their job. To top it off, because Steve, Bucky, and Peggy had all been present, they’d kept Hydra from infiltrating SHIELD. Life had been good for all of them, so now that the typical Captain America duties were coming up, the older Bucky was wondering how any of this was possible. He held his husband’s hand...the hand of a man who’d seen so much. The hand of a man he trusted, and would just have to believe as he always did. Aliens. 

"Aliens?" Little Steve asked skeptically. "Next you'll be telling me we went to the moon." He snorted, as though that was the most ridiculous thing he could imagine.

The older Steve squeezed his husband’s hand in response, not really responding to the last part. " Ah... if you do this, Steve, it will be painful. Really painful." 

The young Bucky laced their fingers, mirroring their elderly counterparts. This was what he was the most nervous about. What else was there to feel? His little Stevie going through something that might kill him, right when he had him back. It was true, he hadn’t been parted from Steve for long. He’d dropped off Captain America right before he’d gone to get little Steve, and now he was back with two of them, as well as another version of himself. Still. Losing HIS Steve now would be a nightmare. "Y'don’ have to." Bucky says, unable to hide his worries.

"I can handle pain" responded Steve flatly, and very stubbornly. He looked around at everyone, and raised his eyebrows. "I'm pretty sure this is a fever dream, and I'm on my couch sick as a dog. But I'll play along. Let's do it, not sure what we're waiting for."

"Probably waiting because they know the likelihood of you dying is a lot greater than you surviving." Tony snarks. This actually did make Nat swat him. 

Young Bucky sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose with the metal hand, which is still camouflaged. "I didn't approve of this the first time." He mutters, but then nods. "If the calculations are all right, then we don't have a lot of time so..." 

Tony has bounced up, clapping his hands together. "Let's do this! And no, my dad doesn't have to be here. Let's just go." 

So, they all follow Tony and Bruce down to a lab. The younger Bucky is walking close to Steve. "Remind ya to show a video on Armstrong later." He says with a goofy little smile.

"Armstrong?" he asked curiously "Who's that?" He was still holding Bucky's hand, purely out of habit at this point. He both loved it and hated it. Loved it because he could touch Bucky however he wanted within his friend's permission. Hated it because he still didn't fully believe that they were going to be okay. "Buck...I'm not gonna die" he said firmly to his friend. "I promise, I'll be okay."

"I know, tough guy, but let a fella worry a'right?" Bucky had seen so much shit in his life. This world didn't have a Winter Soldier currently, they'd prevented that. But he still was who he was and had seen what he'd seen. He’d gone through hell. He wasn't sure what he'd do if Steve... no. He sighed and forced a smile. "Dunno what I'd do without ya, punk. So just, come out fine." 

The older Steve, out of earshot of the young Steve, spoke to the older Bucky. "I don't know about this" he commented "There had to have been an easier way. I don't regret what happened" Of course he didn't. The past many years had been a miracle. They'd been at Stonewall, they'd caught the first playing of the Rocky Horror Picture Show, they'd slept in the same bed, they'd served together! Breakfasts and laughter and bad jokes, it had been an amazing life. At the same time.... "Buck. I know how you'd feel if I had died in the process, and you weren't even there to see. What if..." He looked ahead at the young Bucky and young Steve holding hands. "They haven't even had their chance yet" he commented, his voice very sad. "I can't believe everyone here is willing to risk what they have. We can handle this."

The Bucky from this reality squeezes his husband's hand and nods. He had only heard about the other reality, the one where Steve and Bucky had been through hell and back. He was quite frankly relieved it hadn't happened to him. Seeing himself, young and buff... it was a bit surreal, and he couldn't stop staring. "If you made it... he should too... right? This Loki fellow, he claims he could help the process." But clearly he was nervous because the tiny little punk Steve was also Steve. "If this pans our, we’re retiring. We’ve done plenty of work for SHIELD."

Meanwhile, the skinny Steve looked up at his best friend. "I don't want you to worry" he said softly. "I just..." He shook his head "I'll be alright. I promise, I'll come out just fine. I want to be healthy, I want to help. Just don't...don't stop it, alright? Whatever happens, keep it going. Promise?"

Bucky pushed a little at the tiny Steve "Y'come out a'right and I'll buy ya a chocolate bar." He bargains. He knows it isn't expensive now, but still, it would be a treat for Steve who probably hadn't had chocolate since before Bucky left for the war. 

The older Steve heard what the younger one had said and huffed softly. Damn, they were really the same person. He looked over at his husband and said "He's so angry. I don't blame him. I remember how furious I was, all the time. Seeing women and men get to be together, thinking you and I..." He smiled. "They have a chance now."

The other Bucky smiled at his husband and nods. It would be alright, he knew that. He and Steve would retire to their little house with their dogs, getting occasional visits from their kids and grandkids. Adopted, sure, but still theirs. 

They arrived at the lab, and Tony cleared his throat to get the attention. The genius motioned for the chair. The Winter Soldier Bucky stayed away from it as if it had the plague, and shrugged sheepishly at Steve. Only the older Steve would get it, because he knew what this Bucky had been through. Tony went on as though he hadn’t noticed, which was unlikely. “Sit, Rogers.”

Steve looked at the chair, and was...admittedly, curious. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he wasn't a coward, so he went and sat down. He smiled at the young Bucky, and took a second to look at the two older men. Jealousy, all over again, as well as a happiness for them. They were living a life that Steve could only dream of. He looked back at his friend and said "It’s alright" in a firm voice.

Bucky smiled, a bit tense, not able to push the worries away anymore. He was taut as a bowstring, looking like he'd snap any second now. 

Tony and Bruce got to work on strapping Steve down, saying it was for his own good so he wouldn't thrash around. Neither of them would lie, this was undoubtedly going to hurt and possibly end up in disaster. Bruce more than anyone knew that. But they would need the strength and the older Steve just wasn't in his prime anymore. 

"Are you ready?" Asks Tony, and even he showed just a hint of anxiety over this. He clearly wasn't so sure as he pretended.

Older Steve squeezed older Bucky's hand. He glanced over at young Bucky now, watching him. He knew how scary this was. They all knew how risky it was. But they needed Captain America, badly.

"Do it" said young Steve firmly. "Do it, I can handle it." He looked at Tony. "Listen to me Stark. Whatever happens, don't stop it, alright? I'll be fine. Promise me you won't stop it." Steve's eyes were fierce and sharp. He wasn't brooking any nonsense here.

"Whatever you say, Cap." Tony mutters while moving over to the controls. Bruce takes the serum from the elderly Steve, and Loki sits down on a chair, magic playing a little from his fingers while waiting for it all to start. 

Bruce injected the fluid straight into the smaller fellow’s neck, looking very apologetic for the discomfort. 

Loki's magic takes on at once, the green wisps playing over Steve's body and cooling it down. Cold; they had decided, would be the best pain relief to give Steve the best chance of survival.

Steve gritted his teeth. He hated the cold, he hated pain, he hated shots. He made eye contact with Bucky, then to the older Bucky, and then to the other Steve. He watched his expression for a long moment, realizing that of all of them, the other Steve would understand the need to do this the most. The cold was getting awful...it felt like he was freezing to death, like he'd jumped into the Arctic Ocean. He ended up closing his eyes and not looking at anyone else, taking slow breaths and trying not to wheeze.

The pod closed slowly around where Steve was strapped down. That felt like the beginning of the end.

The pain began to take form. Tony could read it on all the monitors that were open in front of him. A dozen different screens at least, with Tony was keeping track of each and every one of them. Heartrate was beeping on one, blood flow, temperature, cellular movements, all of it. It seemed the cold was doing what it meant to, but abruptly alarms started sounding. Steve’s heart was beating out of control, his breath was coming in short gasps, his blood pressure was through the roof.

Steve did everything he could not to make noise, and I do mean everything. He clenched his teeth, bit his lip, took in deep breaths...but despite the cold, it hurt so fucking badly. He shouted suddenly as the pain reached his eyes...then his ears! The world was roaring and he became distantly aware of someone screaming. He didn't know it was him. The screaming made his ears hurt worse, and it filled the room around him. 

The older Steve held Bucky's hand, his breathing ragged in panic. "Turn it off." he ordered.

That snapped Steve into focus. "NO!" he shouted, gasping for air "KEEP IT GOING, I CAN TAKE IT!"

The young Bucky lunged forward, but Thor held him back. There was a struggle, and tears were rolling down Bucky’s cheeks. “IF WE LOSE HIM I WILL KILL EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!” he shouted.

"Just a minute more and it is done." said Tony in a strained voice.

Steve's screams stopped. Suddenly, abruptly, and alarmingly. He went completely limp. The pod opened. When they got him out, he looked...different. He was about 5 ft 8 now, and while he wasn't bulky, he also wasn't painfully thin. He looked healthy, built a little bit like a runner. Strong, but not hugely muscular. He looked like Steve, just...like he could breathe properly. Like he could move normally.

He was also barely conscious.

The older Steve moved forward to support him, trying to keep him stable.

Both Buckys had dashed over ,and the younger Bucky quickly held his hand. He couldn't stop staring. He didn't look like the older Steve, but not like he had a moment ago either. "Hey, punk?" He says nervously. 

Tony and Bruce were still doing readings, Tony holding a holo tablet to do his scan up close. Loki had stopped his magic.

Steve took a few shuddering, deep breaths. Spots exploded in his vision the moment he opened his eyes and looked around. The familiar face of young Bucky was the first he saw. "B-Buck?" He looked down at himself and sucked in a breath. He was TALLER, and he could breathe and see. He took in the details of Bucky's face, and his finger traced each dimple, each line. He shook his head "I can see you...say something!" he was caught somewhere between begging and ordering.

Bucky looked at his best friend and began grinning like an idiot. It had worked, differently from the other Steve, but it had worked. Steve was alive. "Y're a lil shit scaring the fuck outta me." Bucky grumbles, wanting nothing more than to pull Steve in for a big hug, but stopping himself.

Steve was grinning, that cheeky smirk. So much had changed in just a few hours, and now here they were. "I can hear your voice," he said in amazement, and his volume was actually normal now "I can hear every word you say."

The older Steve stepped back, holding the older Bucky's hand. He leaned over and kissed his husband, which caught the younger Steve's attention. He actually smiled at them, because damn they were so lucky. Maybe he could have that some day. Maybe if the old Bucky wasn’t straight, his Bucky wasn’t either. Sometimes Steve had thought about his Bucky in ways that just...weren't right in his time. But he couldn’t think about that now. “We have work to do" He said, getting properly to his feet. "And no time to waste"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to recover the scepter to defeat the threat of the Chitauri in this timeline. Loki and Tony do a little flirting that ends somewhere unexpected. Bucky and Steve head to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning! Next chapter will pretty much be purely Tony/Loki smut, and the chapter after that will be a similar situation with Steve/Bucky!

They all sat there for a while. Tony and Bruce went over the readings, looking through what had happened and watching the hologram recreation of what the process had been like. They saw the pain that he had been in, and Tony (despite deciding he would try to get under Steve’s skin) didn’t like that. “You have no more scoliosis, cataracts...you can see in full color, you’ll be able to taste things normally...." Tony hums from the monitor. "Are we sure we can't get more of this stuff? We could change sickness forever." He says, honestly a little amazed.

"No. That was all. Trust me on this, you’re happier this way." The young Bucky, said with a shiver. Without more serum, Tony's parents were still alive and the world was better. The serum in the wrong hands could be manipulated into something evil. Bucky touches the wristband that veiled his metal arm and the camouflage fades away. "Work to do." He agrees with Steve in a delayed fashion, ignoring the surprise of almost everyone in the room.

Steve couldn't help but stare at the arm. It took him a moment to snap out of it as he stood beside his best friend. Together, everyone headed to the conference room. It was time to go over the plan.

Steve's voice was a little bit deeper; not significantly, and it was still his. More testosterone made the change natural, and it showed any time he spoke. They moved around the table and Steve asked "Where do we start? I still don't know exactly what we're up against other than...aliens. Generally, I wouldn't believe it, but after the past few hours, I'm willing to go on a little faith"

They all made themselves comfortable around the table, and a hologram of a being popped up on the table. An alien if you ever saw one. "Chitauri." Loki said, and Thor nodded solemnly.

"We have not an idea who controls them or for what purpose." The God of Thunder explains. "They are coming for the tesseract." 

The old Bucky stood and went to what appeared to be a blank stretch of wall. He typed a code on what looked like...nothing, and a section of wall faded to reveal a compartment. The old Bucky took out a heavy looking box and opened it, showing off a glowing cube. "We stole it from a crazy Nazi guy. A lot of stealth and a lot of fighting. It’s been in our care ever since." Bucky had no idea what it could do, but SHIELD had suggested making weapons and the old Steve had nearly punched all their fucking lights out. They had actually ended up trying to use it for sustainable power, but it had been deemed too unstable and locked away. 

"It can also be used to stop them... we hope. Loki says so anyway." Tony says dismissive.

Loki rolled his eyes. “There’s a plan” he revealed. “But it requires everyone's attention and help. Before we go over it, I understand we are doing a fair amount of recruitment. We also need a specific scepter for the plan to come to fruition.”

Bruce looks thoughtful about this. "Any way it could be on earth? If we need it and it’s so powerful, it won’t be easy to recover it.”

"Whatever we do, it needs to be done quickly" said Tony "Like, we need to make up our minds now. Could the scepter be replicated with any of my materials? Do we know what it was built from?"

Steve was trying very hard not to be distracted by his best friend's hand wrapped around his. Bucky was squeezing now and then, as though to say ‘It’s okay. I’m here.’

"No... but I think I know where it is." The older Bucky said, who had been on his phone. He showed a life newscast about some lunatic who was waving around a staff and using light tricks to terrorize people. "Betcha it's our stick." Bucky says with a little frown. 

“It’s a scepter” sighed Loki, who couldn’t seem to NOT correct people.

“Someone needs to go. In fact, a few people should.” said Tony “But I need most of us here, defending the Tesseract...just in case.”

"I'll go" said Steve, standing up. "As soon as I have some gear, I'll go, and whoever wants to can come with. We don't have time to lose."

The older Steve was hiding a smile. He remembered feeling this way, and still did in some ways. "You heard the man, get him what he needs" He was convinced that the shield was in good hands.

Bucky looks at the older Steve, smiling a little, "You still have it?" Even if Captain America hadn't been a thing here, they'd brought the shield back in time. The shield that now would fit this Steve perfectly. 

The shield was ready, and while there was no fitting uniform for the new Steve they managed to scramble out tact pants and a blue jacket. Bucky swapped into gear; it wasn’t his old stuff. Instead, Steve the older had made sure Bucky had black and grey camo pants, plenty of knives, and a comfortable leather jacket. The harness he was given could fit a fuck ton of more gear. Finally, he was given military boots. 

Within 20 minutes, the young Steve was in the makeshift uniform. His figure wasn’t bulky, but strong, and the shield on his arm was truly suited for him. He stepped back into the room and looked around at the others. His eyes met the older Steve's, and he nodded to indicate his thanks, his apologies, and that he was ready.

Tony, Nat, Bucky, and Steve were all going. The rest stayed behind. They approached the quinjet, and Steve balked a little. This was not looking great.

Bucky smiled a little at Steve over the comical face he made. He patted Steve’s shoulder. "Don'ya worry cookie, s'not so bad at all."

Steve looked over at his friend. His blue eyes sparkled as he watched him. It was becoming easier to see that this Bucky was still...Bucky "I should stop being surprised by this world" he commented. There was time, so much time, to ask about Bucky's arm. About his experiences. About everything. But...one thing was eating at him, and he asked as soon as they were on board and seated. "That Bucky...the older one, and the older Steve? Is that the Bucky I knew, and the Steve that replaced me?" He held his Bucky's hand again. Not out of romance, but out of a desire to feel stable and close to someone. He was nervous as the jet took off.

"Yeah. S'still ya timeline. That Bucky and Steve, they lived out their lives here. We're gonna have t’ fix the whole legal business of it all later on. Betcha Pepper will fix it in a snap'o her fingers. 

To Nat, the whole situation was disturbing, and still they all believed it. They'd already been briefed before by Steve. The older Steve. But it didn't mean things felt normal.

"When did men being with men and women being with women become legal?" asked Steve, who was getting more curious by the moment. 

"Years ago. It was more recently legal to marry, but Steve and Bucky were among the first. Among the first same sex couple to adopt a kid too." Nat says, glancing back at them.

Steve choked on nothing. "They have a kid?" he asked, his eyes wide. Jesus, he thought he couldn't be more jealous, but here he was. It wasn't that he wanted a kid now, or even soon! But a family in the future? Way in the future? That might be nice. But it really depended on who he married...and he knew who he wanted that to be, given a chance. The question was whether this Bucky was gay like the other Bucky. The chances were tiny, considering all the dates. "Wow" he muttered.

"They have three kids and four or five grandkids. They showed us pictures." Well, they'd shown a few of them pictures of the grandchildren, and they were cute!

Bucky smiled fondly, he wasn't surprised at all, Steve had always wanted kids and Bucky was happy they'd gotten them. "Old geezer, bet he love messin' with the kids.”

“Were they happy? I mean, they're married but...did they have a good life?" Steve asked about their counterparts.

Bucky just shrugged, he had no idea how Steve's and the other Bucky's life had been. 

Steve then asked Natasha “Did I...hear you say you had more than one partner? How long has that been a thing?”

“It’s called polyamory, and not many people do it.” admitted Natasha. “I just love both Clint and Laura, so it makes sense.”

“Bucky...would you do that?”

Bucky shakes his head. "I wouldn't be comfortable with several partners." He explains with a little smile. He just wanted the one guy.

At Bucky's words, Steve agreed immediately. "That'd be...strange, for sure"

"Grandkids" muttered Steve, who looked like he was still a little bit in shock. He looked down at the shield and then back up at Bucky. "D'you remember that guy on our street who was found out to be gay?" he shivered. It had been one of the worst days they'd ever had. "We've come so far..."

Tony poked his head into the conversation. "We all know what happened back then" he pointed out "But seeing as you're queer, you should know-"

"I'm not" said Steve sharply. He already didn't like Tony.

"Babysteps Stark." Bucky says calmly. "I remember Stevie, it was all bad. But ain't no more a'right? Y'll see with time." He promises.

Steve was feeling VERY put on the spot, and also like he might start going after Stark at any moment. He looked over at Bucky and said "I...guess so. I hope so." He didn't want to deal with a world that continued to be that way. Don't get him wrong, he'd liked the time he had been in but...the worst part was knowing he couldn't be with the person he loved. Now, if Bucky was gay, he had a chance. But he didn't want to risk everything for a dream. He also didn’t think Bucky was gay.

"Getting close to the dropoff point." Natasha lets them know. "Not entirely sure what we are going into here." 

But they had showed up by a mall. Some crazy person was running around with ...well, it could be a scepter, but it could also be a stick with a blue lightbulb on from this distance. Bucky got up anyhow and moved over to the front of the plane and narrowed his eyes to see better. "What can you see Stark?"

Tony stood in silence. He was considering how to get under the new Cap's skin without getting the shit kicked out of him by everyone else. Goading him into admitting he was gay seemed like a good start. But at Bucky's question, he commented "6 foot something guy, brown hair, green eyes, lots of bizarre tribal tats. It looks like the legit scepter, but I can't be sure. We'll have to get up close and personal to find out."

Bucky pulled off his rifle, loaded it and moved to the hatch and winked at Steve as it slowly opened, then simply jumped out. He wasn't entirely crazy, he knew Nat had just been about to round a building and he'd jumped out on the building and taken up spot as the skilled sniper he was. 

"Nat, Let Stevie out somewhere close to ground. Stevie, give'em what ya got an' I'll take'em down with a shot."

Steve had been appalled at the sight of Bucky jumping, and had come very close to following sheerly on instinct, when he saw that his best friend was safe. He breathed out slowly, his heart still pumping in panic from seeing him jump. Steve was ready, however, to face some action. He didn't like bullies. In fact, any bully he saw, he was ready to knock off their feet. What made things better than ever before was that he could see and hear, could stand tall and hold heavy weights. As he disembarked from the quinjet, he could hear the sound of panic not far off. He walked along the path that led to the open courtyard to get a look at the situation. He knew better than to just run in without knowledge of what was going on.

"Looks like he's mostly using it like a sword kind of thing?" Bucky says into the comms from his spot. "Don't think he actually know how to use it." 

"Of course not, he does not have magic." Loki says with a roll of his eyes. Humans "Get the scepter and I will see if I can make it work."

"Why exactly should we give it to you?" Bucky asks suspiciously. 

"Do you plan to make it work yourself, Barnes?" 

Bucky grumbles and just lays ready on the roof. "Got ya six, Stevie. Gimme a sign an' I'll shoot."

"If you shoot, go for the hand that's holding the scepter. I'll try to angle him to make it an easier shot" he said "Avoid lethal action. We need to know how he got it in the first place; where he located it, there may be more that can help us." He slowly stepped into view. Now, Steve was probably looking very interesting to a lot of people there. He stood there, the only one not cowering, and waited to be noticed.

Captain America wasn't a thing here, but they sure as fuck were getting a Captain America right now. Bucky saw and heard it in this Steve. This Steve who was ready to stand up to all the bullies. "Aye aye, cap." He says in the comm with a fond smile. 

Tony shows up on the other side, ready to swoop in to help, just in case. The madman sees Steve first, screeches something about “RETRIBUTION!” and then swings the stick around to slash towards Steve.

Steve stepped INTO the swing, lifting the shield. He was amazed at how easily he blocked it, and on instinct he kicked firmly at the guy's knee and bashed the shield against his nose. Steve wasn't playing around as the guy staggered back. Captain America held the shield ready, stepping a few paces forward and watching him, ready for anything.

Bucky was following every move through the aim of his rifle. This Steve had pretty much the same moves as the other Steve, but compensated the lack of beefyness with agility. Adaptive as always and watching him was almost hypnotizing. 

He doesn't need to shoot in the end. The guy isn't a super villain or anything, he's an ordinary but crazy man. He doesn't have much choice at the end of it. Steve has him down, The scepter falling out of his hand. "Steve don't." Bucky says in warning at Steve reached for it. "It's a nasty thing. Let Loki pick it up."

Steve trusted Bucky's judgement. Then he did something...unexpected. The guy was hurt on the ground; his nose was bleeding, probably broken. His leg was shaking where Steve had kicked it, and it wouldn't surprise Steve if he had a few broken ribs. With the hand not holding the shield, Steve knelt beside him and looked him in the eye. "We're going to get you help" he said calmly.

The guy didn't really seem to hear him though, he just raved on about the skies would open and an army would come; his army! And he would be spared for being a loyal servant, ruler of the planet and so on. Bucky was concerned to say the least. 

Loki walked up beside Steve and easily picked the scepter up, shivering a little at the feeling and stroking his thumb over the metal. It was definitely nothing good, but he could withstand it. His life was so much different than the other Loki's…

Steve stayed with the madman until he was properly arrested and taken away. He then took his time, walking among bystanders and checking them over, making sure that everyone was safe. Ambulances eventually arrived, and Steve took that moment to go to find Bucky. He hated seeing people in the state of the madman. He feared the man would have a fate worse than death. A fate nobody deserved. It was a sobering thought. He didn't like the future this man had in an institution, and as pissed as he was that all these innocent people had been terrorized, he genuinely felt nobody deserved a straightjacket. When he located Bucky, the first thing he asked was "Are you okay?"

Bucky had made his way down all the stairs once it was clear he wasn't needed up there anymore. Steve was the first he encountered and he pulled him in for a hug. He was happy to see his little Stevie all well. "M'good. Y'okay?" He asks, looking for any sign of injury but finding none.

“Yeah” said Steve in a slightly subdued voice.

“Wha’s wrong cookie?” asked Bucky in concern.

“What’s gonna happen to him?” asked Steve, indicating where the man had been.

"Guess a ton of psychological care." Bucky says with a little shrug, then shook his head quickly. "Nothin' like what happened before, he'll just get a room, bed, bathroom, books an stuff and get to talk to psychologists and other inmates." He explains quickly to Steve. "They'll try'n figure out how to best help him out."

Steve breathed out slowly. "So...no electrocution, nothing like that?" he checked. He wanted to make sure that he wasn't going to regret what he'd done. "How was that, by the way?" he asked, indicating where the fight had been.

"Nah, just a lodda talkin' maybe some meds to make sure he evens out y'kno." It would be fine for the guy. But Bucky ushers Steve to the quinjet since they were slowly starting to gather an audience. "Y'did great. We should start sparrin' give ya some moves." Obviously Steve wouldn't be a pro without practice. But Bucky was damned sure they could get there if they just worked for it. 

Steve was holding Bucky's hand again as the jet took off, his thumb moving back and forth across the knuckles. He wasn't looking at his best friend; he couldn't. He had so much fear of seeing disgust there, even if he knew that wouldn't happen. He was trying to adjust to holding hands with another man in public, but it felt like he was tempting fate, and threatening his closest friend. He didn't say anything. He was lost in thought of all the questions he had about this time.

Bucky just dropped his head against Steve's where they sat and closed his eyes, half asleep already. He knew he could sleep just about anywhere so Steve shouldn't be too surprised if he fell asleep on him sitting in that awkward position. 

Steve tried to keep his breathing steady, and when he noticed Natasha watching them, he smiled sheepishly. He knew that she knew, and he just prayed she wouldn't say anything. She didn't, she just turned back to look at Loki.

"Stop staring at me." Loki says cooly, not looking at anyone in particular, but Tony and Natasha were staring. It was getting annoying and distracting. Loki’s dark hair was silky and soft around his shoulders, and he was focused very hard on the scepter.

"Look, I'm just wondering if that's the real deal" said Tony "Could it actually help us against the Chitari?"

"It may." Loki says, not looking up, just sitting with his magic controlling the scepter’s power.

Tony spoke again "We'll have to figure out how the hell to make it work for us, without it driving us nuts like it did that guy."

Steve closed his eyes, listening while also feeling the subtle twitches and movements of Bucky snoozing.

"Perhaps if you strip naked and dance it will give us answers." Loki sasses, still not looking up from his work. He was currently containing the aura of the staff to.. well, this one point. If he stopped, they'd all start fighting each other.

"Depends on how much you pay me" responded Tony without skipping a beat, "I'm not a cheap date, even if it does mean preventing the end of the world. My dick isn't something people see unless I want them to."

Steve was looking skyward as though seeking guidance from God himself. He squeezed Bucky's hand, as though to remind himself that he wasn't alone. Bucky squeezed back in his sleep.

Loki looks up, a brow arched at that, a sly smile playing on his lips. Thor would have said no to that look at once. "I dare to say you have the least interesting body in the entire plane." he drawls, pointing over to Nat. "She must look as Lady Sif underneath her outfit. That man has a metal arm. That man has an entirely new body. Now, what do you have to come with?" Loki chuckles lightly. At this point he was just doing it to mess with the blond soldier. How could he not? Captain America was so deliciously innocent it almost hurt. But Tony wasn't half bad to look at either, he had to admit to being curious. 

"I think I could give you a run for your money" said Tony idly. "It'd be interesting to see how many rounds before you have to take a break. I'm not joke when it comes to stamina, and I can make sure whoever I'm fucking has a good time."

While paying little to no attention to his spell, Loki’s fingers had slowly began to turn blue as it often did when he paid it no mind and was using heavy concentrations of magic. "You truly believe you could exhaust me?" He asks, amused. Loki chuckled, "I accept your challenge then." He lets the human inventor know,

Steve was no longer paying attention to the conversation as he saw Loki's fingers. "U-Um..." Where did he even START?

Loki observed Steve, then followed where he looks down on his fingers. "Ah." The blue goes back to pale once more. That was a side of him none of them needed know. "My attention was drawn from the task at hand." 

Bucky is startled awake a moment later when the jet lands, and he groans loudly, hoping he hadn't drooled on Steve. "Please tell me we can sleep soon." Mutters Bucky, who was in desperate need. He hadn't slept for days now.

Honestly, Steve could use some sleep too. As they stood up, he quietly asked Bucky "Do I have a room here?" He was exhausted. He didn't even realize it until it was suggested.

“Yeah, I’m sure we have a place” replied Bucky. “Should be nice for us.”

Steve didn’t respond, but internally, he smiled. They still held hands.

Meanwhile, Loki and Tony disembarked together. As they left, Tony winked at Loki "Let me know when you're ready to go for it. Name the time and place."

“I believe now would not be a terrible time.”

Tony took Loki’s hand, and pulled him toward the elevator. It was time for round one...finally.


End file.
